Rally Cars
Rally Cars were the fastest vehicle class in MotorStorm series until the appearence of supercars. However, they are also among the weakest vehicles in terms of damage resistance. They can take down ATVs, bikes, buggies, and sometimes racing trucks, but they cannot withstand the power of Mud Pluggers and the immense Big Rigs & Monster Trucks. The rally cars in MotorStorm: Apocalypse are capable of ramming, albeit ineffectively, superminis and buggies a fair bit off course. In Apocalypse as well, the Rally Cars now handle better than before, but are still no doubt the fastest class, if you can find the right routes and boost patterns. Compared to the Rally Cars, Supercars have faster boost acceleration but lower damage resistance and Muscle Cars have higher boosting top speed and more resistance to damage but suffer from heavy understeering. Stats MotorStorm *Acceleration: 8/10 *Speed: 10/10 *Durability: 4/10 *Traction: 6/10 *Manoeuvrability: 6/10 *All-Terrain: 4/10 *Damage Dealing: 6/10 MotorStorm: Pacific Rift *Acceleration: 8/10 *Speed: 10/10 *Durability: 4/10 *Traction: 6/10 *Manoeuvrability: 6/10 *Terrain Handling: 4/10 MotorStorm: Apocalypse *Speed: 8/10 *Handling: 7/10 *Toughness: 5/10 MotorStorm RC Unreleased List of Rally Cars Monument Valley *Patriot Surger Also in Arctic Edge. Also appears in MotorStorm: Apocalypse by downloading the Remix Pack, appears as a Muscle Car. *Patriot V8 Also appears in MotorStorm RC as a Muscle Car *Patriot 85 Only availible to regions with the PAL version of the original MotorStorm. *Patriot Renegade Also in RC as a Supercar *Italia Gagliano Also in RC as "Veteran Rally Car" DLC *Ozutsu Ronin Also in RC *Wulff Revo Also in RC, by dowloading Mischief Pack 2 *Falfer Domino Also in RC as a Muscle Car, by downloading Carnival Expansion Pack Pacific Rift *Castro Toro Also in RC, as a Muscle Car *Italia Strano Also in RC as a SuperMini *Italia Velocità Also in RC, by downloading Elite Sports Pack *Monarch Mk 1 *Patriot Blackfoot *Italia Futura Only available by downloading Adrenaline Pack *Lunar-Tec Weevil Also in RC as a SuperMini, by downloading the Carnival Expansion Pack Arctic Edge *Ozutsu Senpai *Mirage Rapide *Wulff Bolter Also in MotorStorm: Apocalypse Apocalypse *Italia CirrusAlso in RC *Mirage 401 Carbon version available in Carbon Pack pre-order and non-carbon version available in Prestige Pack *Ozutsu Ronin MkIV Also in RC in the Pro-Am Expansion Trivia *Nearly all these vehicles resemble some real life vehicles; all of this information can be found on their respective pages. *Rally Cars often favour flat, even terrain. Their weaknesses are any other types of terrain, apart from sand. An exception to this rule is the Italia Gagliano, which seems to cope with uneven surfaces better than others. *A model of a Rally Car is depicted in the E3 2005 trailer that does not closely resemble a model of rally car in any game in the MotorStorm series. Instead it closely resembles the real life Skoda Octavia. The car was wrecked twice, with a racing truck that resembles both the Springbok Kalahari and Namibia forcing it off the road and hitting a tree. Msmv rally proto 2.png Msmv rally proto 1.png crcm5cz.png Category:Classes